1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bladder systems and more specifically it relates to a bladder support system for reducing the stresses placed upon a bladder unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Bladder systems have been in use for years. Typically, bladder systems are used for containing fluid such as, but not limited to fuels, water, and chemicals. Many bladder systems are also comprised of a fabric material. The fabric material can have many benefits in bladder systems such as, but not limited to easy mobility and a resilient nature. Bladder systems can be very large in size and because of this the bladder systems may have to withstand large amounts of pressure from the contained fluid.
Over time bladder systems generally start to leak because of the tremendous amount of pressure that is placed on the fabric from the fluids inside. This pressure may also expose another problem with a conventional bladder such as bladder systems ripping open resulting in catastrophic failure and creating a safety hazard to anyone in the vicinity.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they still lack a suitable solution for providing support to the fabric fluid bladder unit in order to reduce the stress placed on the bladder unit once it contains fluid. Conventional bladder systems are known to rupture over time which may be attributed to the constant pressure of the contained fluid inside the bladder system's walls. Bladder systems rupturing can be very dangerous to the people around the bladder system.
In these respects, the bladder support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the stresses placed upon a bladder unit.